


You, Me, and Disney Movies

by ColonelChanSan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But Kiyoko and Yui make her feel loved, Disney Movies, Gen, Girl Bonding, Mostly just girls hanging out and having fun together, Not-so-implied Sawamura/Michimiya, Yachi is insecure like usual, barely implied Yachi/Yamaguchi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColonelChanSan/pseuds/ColonelChanSan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hitoka is invited to hang out with Kiyoko and Yui, but she can't help but feel like she's intruding on the third year's friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You, Me, and Disney Movies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bouenkyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bouenkyou/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this, especially my recipient!  
> I love writing gen and the Haikyuu girls need more love, and I needed to write more Haikyuu girls, so I'm glad I got to write this!

Hitoka adjusted her scarf and blew hot air into her gloved hands and placed them on her cheeks to warm them up. It was a freezing Saturday morning in early December and while Hitoka didn’t dislike the cold per se, her tiny frame definitely felt it much more easily than the taller girl walking in front of her.

“Hurry, Hitoka-chan, she’s already waiting for us,” the girl, Kiyoko Shimizu said to Hitoka over her shoulder.

“R-right!” Hitoka exclaimed and sped up into a jog until she reached Kiyoko’s side. Kiyoko smiled at her and continued leading Hitoka. Hitoka looked up at her, then around her. People were definitely staring, but not at her. Never at Hitoka. They were staring at Kiyoko. After all, she was beautiful, and being out with her in public like this… Hitoka usually felt like she was grubby and plain, but it was tenfold next to a beauty like her senior. She felt like she was just wasting space, that she was just some impudent first-year taking up Kiyoko’s precious time, not even worthy of breathing the same air as her.

But Kiyoko had always been so kind to her, from the very moment they met. It hadn’t mattered to her that Hitoka was some plain, villager B, always blending in the background, going unnoticed - Kiyoko had still given her the time of day to invite her to trial the manager position. After some encouragement through her self-doubt, Hitoka had become the manager of the boy’s volleyball club and Kiyoko had been nothing but supportive and encouraging as she guided Hitoka through the ins and outs of being a manager. Ultimately, it had been a rewarding experience, and continues to be. After all, they’re going to nationals next month!

Yeah, Hitoka would always be grateful for Kiyoko and her sweetness and generosity.

Still didn’t change the fact that it feels really discouraging standing next to her in such a public place.

Hitoka bit her lip and looked down at her boots, making tracks through the thin layer of snow. She gripped her skirt before flattening it out again and taking a deep breath to feel better and steady herself.

“So why are we meeting Michimiya-senpai again?” Hitoka asked. Hitoka knew of Yui Michimiya; she was the former captain of the girl’s volleyball club, and she was close with Sawamura, the captain of the boy’s volleyball club. She’s often seen them talking to each other, but Hitoka had never talked to her before at all. So when Kiyoko had called her to ask to hang out with her and Yui this weekend, she was a little surprised. She agreed, of course, otherwise she wouldn’t be out here in the freezing cold right now, but she couldn’t help but feel a little nervous about hanging out with someone for the first time.

“We go out together, sometimes,” Kiyoko turned to speak to her. “She asked for you to come along this time too.”

“W-Why?”

Kiyoko smiled a soft but knowing smile. “Because she thought it would be more fun if you did.”

Hitoka didn’t quite know how to respond to that besides looking down sheepishly and fidgeting with the strap of her bag, her lips pressed together tightly.

“Don’t worry,” Kiyoko said with a slight laugh. “There’s nothing to be nervous about. Michimiya is very nice and a lot of fun. You’ll like each other a lot.”

Hitoka almost squeaked at how Kiyoko could tell what she was thinking, but then again, it was nothing new. They fell silent once more and continued walking, getting closer to where they had agreed to meet. Soon enough, as the crowd dispersed in front of them, they spotted Yui outside the shop. She noticed them too, and her face brightened, waving at them enthusiastically with a huge grin.

“Shimizu! Hitoka-chan!” She called out, then gasped as the crowd blocked their way again. Yui pushed through them so she could approach the two girls. “Heya!” she said cheerfully.

“Hello Michimiya,” Kiyoko said with a smile.

“H-Hello!” Hitoka squeaked.

“Hitoka-chan, I’m so glad you could make it too!”

“Th-thank you very much for inviting me!”

Yui blinked before laughing softly and waving her hand in a dismissive gesture. “There’s no need to be so formal with me, y’know?”

“O-Oh, right,” Hitoka mumbled. “Um, thanks.”

Yui flashed another grin and with a swift motion grabbed both Hitoka’s and Kiyoko’s wrists and began to drag them towards the shop she was waiting outside of.

“You have the check out this store, it’s so cute!” She exclaimed excitedly, not letting go until they reached the door. They stepped inside and Hitoka’s eyes widened at the small store full of trinkets and jewellery and just about any accessory Hitoka could think of. “They have everything in here, check it out!”

A necklace with a star-shaped pendant caught Hitoka’s eye, while Kiyoko looked interested in the brightly patterned scarves on the rack. Yui started checking out the oddly designed ceramic mugs on the shelves. The girls ended up caught in doing their own thing, looking at whatever took their fancy and, in a shop like this, almost everything did.

“Guys, look!” Yui caught their attention and they both turned to her. She held up a strap with a silver charm at the end, shaped like a bear holding a ball. “Isn’t it cute!”

“That’s really cute!” Hitoka agreed.

“There’s a whole bunch of them over there,” Yui nodded towards the general direction.

“It is very cute,” Kiyoko agreed as well. She then smiled knowingly and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. “Come to think of it, isn’t Sawamura’s birthday coming up very soon?”

“E-Eh, is it?” Yui began to stammer and her cheeks started to flush pink. “I-I didn’t even realise…”

She began to laugh nervously and Kiyoko’s smile widened.

“You couldn’t have forgotten, you’ve known him longer than any of us.”

“W-Well… of course I didn’t forget, it’s just I wasn’t really thinking about it or anything.”

“Oh really? I had begun to think you brought us in here because you wanted us to help pick out a present for him. Guess I was wrong.”

But Kiyoko’s smile didn’t waver. She instead turned to pick up a handstitched cushion.

“This is really cute,” she said. “I might buy is it as a gift for my mother…”

Hitoka continuously glanced back and forth between Yui, who was blushing and focusing too hard on a display box of rings and Kiyoko, examining the cushion and not once could she understand exactly what was going on.

Hang on a minute, Sawamura’s birthday?

“I-Is it Sawamura-senpai’s birthday soon?” She asked nervously.

“Oh, well, yes,” Kiyoko answered. “His birthday is on New Year’s Eve.”

“Oh!”

Kiyoko begun to chuckle. “Funnily enough, Azumane’s birthday is on New Year’s Day as well.”

Hitoka gasped. “Really!? We have to do something for them!”

That was when Yui suddenly chimed in, telling Hitoka that for the last two year’s, since it’s New Years, they’d all just go to the shrine to celebrate instead. Hitoka protested, insisting they have a party, and Kiyoko laughed and agreed, that this year they’ve really come together as a team and should celebrate with a party altogether. Yui agreed as well.

“Then, we might as well find gifts for them while we’re here, right?” Kiyoko suggested, the knowing smile back and directed at Yui.

“Well, of course we have to get them presents!” She said rather defensively, but it didn’t stop Hitoka from noticing her face growing red yet again and how she was far too keen to go look at the glassware in the display cabinet a few paces away.

Hitoka turned to Kiyoko with a quizzical expression, eyebrow raised. Kiyoko merely responded with that teasing smile again, before turning to look at the watches by the counter.

Hitoka, left slightly confused, decided she might as well look for presents for both Sawamura and Azumane. Although it was proving rather difficult, as she realised she was not exactly sure what either of them would like, not to mention her budget was pretty tight. She tried asking Kiyoko and Yui for advice, and in the end, bought them both a charm bracelet each.

“Make sure your gift for Sawamura isn’t cuter than Michimiya’s, Hitoka-chan,” Kiyoko joked as they left the store. Hitoka stammered in confusion, while Yui puffed her red cheeks

“Man, Shimizu, you come across as rather quiet and shy, but you can be a real tease, can’t you?” she complained.

Kiyoko giggled, her grin mischievous. Hitoka blinked. She had never seen such a side to Kiyoko before, so teasing and playful. Tanaka and Nishinoya from the team had told her that Kiyoko opens up and talks a lot more whenever Hitoka is around, but she had never seen her act like that before. Maybe it was because Yui was her age, and thus she felt a more casual connection to her, whereas Hitoka is younger, so Kiyoko would be more the kind, mature and benevolent senior towards her.

It then suddenly dawned on her, but did Kiyoko actually have friends? Hitoka couldn’t recall ever seeing Kiyoko hang out with or talk to anyone else much besides those in the volleyball club. Was Yui her only friend before she met Hitoka? Was Kiyoko really that lonely? Buy why? She was so sweet, and thoughtful and beautiful. How could someone like Kiyoko, who drew eyes towards her everywhere she went, who probably had a fanclub and an endless stream of love letters in her shoe locker, be short of company?

Her thoughts were interrupted when Yui had asked them if they were hungry. As if on cue, Hitoka’s stomach started rumbling. Both Yui and Kiyoko laughed and they all decided to go eat at a nearby cafe.

Hitoka sipped on her hot chocolate as Yui and Kiyoko made converstion. She couldn’t help feel a little left out. They invited her out, sure… but wasn’t the reality of the situation easy to see? Hitoka was but a mere first-year, and those two were third years who had known each other longer. Older than her, and so Hitoka had to respect them. It was strange to think she could be on the same level. It was almost as if she was being babysat. Hitoka felt like the little sister whose mom forced their big sister to take along with her and she was just in the way, taking up space.

“So, Hitoka-chan, how are you finding being a manager?”

Yui’s voice cut through her thoughts and made Hitoka look up, blinking as she processed that Yui had just addressed her.

“Huh? Oh! Yeah, it’s really good!” Hitoka squeaked, for lack of a better, more informative response. Kiyoko seemed to smile at that though.

“Yeah? It’s not too hard or anything?” Yui asked. “The girls’ team doesn’t have a manager, so the vice captain and I had to handle most things. It was kinda difficult, so I wonder how the girls are handling it now without me.”

Yui laughed sheepishly, and Hitoka noticed a flash of sadness in her eyes. Yui must really miss the club. Hitoka’s own heart hurt for her.

“I’m sure they’re doing well,” Kiyoko reassured Yui.

“Yeah,” Yui smiled. “I know they are. I have a habit of checking in on them every now and then.”

She exhaled. “Anyway… Hitoka-chan, back to you. How are you finding the boy’s volleyball club?”

Once again, Hitoka was caught off-guard for a moment.

“Oh, it’s really good. Everyone is so nice,” she said, taking a sip of her hot chocolate. “I never thought I’d be doing something like this, but I’m really glad.”

Kiyoko’s smile widened.

“I’m really happy you’re enjoying it, Hitoka-chan,” she said. Hitoka returned the smile.

“Well, it’s because of you, Shimizu-senpai. You’ve helped me out a lot, so thank you!”

Shimizu seemed to blush at that, but her smile didn’t waver. Neither did Hitoka’s.

After they ate they decided to go watch a movie, so they took a bus to the nearest cinema and agreed to vote on what movie to watch once they got there.

“Ooh, let’s watch this one!” Hitoka exclaimed, pointing to a poster of the newest Disney animation.

“How about this?” Yui suggested, gesturing to a romantic comedy.

Kiyoko shook her head, and simply pointed to an action film.

Hitoka’s eyes widened. “You like action films, Shimizu-senpai?”

She never would have guessed.

“This is more of a heist film, though,” she simply said.

Both Hitoka and Yui looked at her with an inquisitively raised eyebrow. Kiyoko’s cheeks became pink and she began to fidget.

“Th-they’re exciting…”

“Well, I’m not really a big fan…” said Yui.

“Me neither…” Hitoka agreed, quietly, a little uncomfortable about disagreeing with Kiyoko.

“Well, I’m not really a fan of romantic comedies,” Kiyoko stated.

“Why not? They’re great!” Yui protested.

“They’re a little boring, aren’t they? Very predictable.”

“They’re supposed to make you feel good!”

“Um!” Hitoka interrupted. They both turned to look at her. “If Shimizu-senpai doesn’t want to watch the movie Michimiya-senpai wants, and Michimiya-senpai doesn’t want to watch Shimizu-senpai’s movie, then what about the movie I picked?”

Kiyoko and Yui looked at the poster, then back at each other.

“Yeah, sure, I got nothing against watching that,” Yui said with a shrug.

“Yeah,” Kiyoko nodded in agreement. “I don’t mind watching that movie.”

Hitoka grinned, really glad that they actually considered watching the movie she wanted to watch more than anything. It sorta made that feeling of being left out from earlier obsolete.

Of course she wasn’t left out! These were her friends, and they wanted her around! Yui was the one who invited her to come along after all. She wouldn’t have if she didn’t want Hitoka around. And Kiyoko could have just given Yui an excuse as to why Hitoka couldn’t come if she didn’t want her in the way, but she hadn’t, happily taking her along instead.

And now here they are, the three of them lining up for tickets, discussing the movie and their expectations thoroughly. Yui also insisted on popcorn so they pooled in to buy the biggest size, which Hitoka held while she sat between Yui and Kiyoko.

“Th-thank you, for seeing this movie with me,” Hitoka whispered before the movie began.

“Hey, no problem,” Yui said, grabbing a handful of popcorn. “I mean, I wanted to see it too.”

“Me too,” Kiyoko chimed in. “I’m looking forward to it.”

Hitoka smiled to herself, sat back and enjoyed the movie once it begun to play.

“Hitoka-chan, you’re crying,” Kiyoko observed when the movie was over and they made their way out of the cinema. “You too, Michimiya!?”

“It was just… so beautiful…!” Yui sobbed.

“It was true love! True love!” Hitoka cried out.

Yui and Hitoka embraced, holding each other tight as they cried. Kiyoko looked on with a raised eyebrow, but then reached over to rub Hitoka on the shoulder comfortingly, and then moved on to Yui, letting them sob it out. Eventually, their sobs subsided and they pulled apart, rubbing their eyes.

“Disney movies always make me do this,” said Yui. “So embarrassing.”

“Me too,” Hitoka hiccuped. “They’re just so magical!”

“I went to Disneyland in Tokyo when I was 10 years old with my parents,” Kiyoko added nonchalantly. Yui and Hitoka whipped their heads around to look at her so fast, eyes wide in both shock and envy.

“No way!” Yui said. “You never told me this!”

“I’m so jealous, Shimizu-senpai!” Hitoka exclaimed. “What was it like?”

Kiyoko smiled and looked ahead of her. “Magical. Just like their movies.”

Hitoka and Yui let out small wails of envy, along with whines of ‘no fair’ and ‘I wanna go too’, and Kiyoko merely giggled at their agony. They then began to ask her questions about her trip to Disneyland, asking about what rides she went on and what she saw and did, and Kiyoko happily answered all of them.

Hitoka noticed Kiyoko’s cheeks turn slightly pink, positively glowing from a form of happiness that comes from sharing past experiences with friends who are eager to know. Her shyness still showed, but her real feelings were unmistakable, easily seen in her eyes. Hitoka couldn’t help but think back to earlier when she wondered about whether Kiyoko had friends or not, ones she could talk to about anything and everything, like she was now with Hitoka and Yui. If she truly didn’t, then Hitoka was genuinely glad Kiyoko at least had her and Yui, because being lonely is a terrible thing.

An overwhelming sense of friendship washed over Hitoka’s heart and before she knew what she was doing, she reached out to grab Kiyoko’s hands and hold them up, as if pleading for something.

“One day in the future, we should all go to Disneyland together!” Hitoka exclaimed.

Kiyoko blinked, obviously caught off-guard by Hitoka’s actions and words. When they both caught on, Hitoka quickly let go of Kiyoko’s hands and jumped back, staring at the floor, cheeks flushed red in embarrassment.

“Ah, I’m so s-sorry, I d-didn’t mean to do that s-so suddenly,” Hitoka stammered.

“That’d be nice,” she heard Kiyoko say and Hitoka looked up to see her smiling softly. “I’d love to go to Disneyland with the two of you one day.”

Hitoka’s mouth fell open, although no words came out, but Yui responded accordingly for her.

“Yeah! That’d be amazing!” She cheered, wrapping her arm around Hitoka’s shoulder. “All three of us!”

“Y-Yeah!” Hitoka managed to say once she finally got her bearings.

Kiyoko chuckled, her smile reaching her eyes that twinkled so happily. Seeing that made Hitoka positively beam with happiness too.

“Oh no!” Yui suddenly cried out, cutting through the nice moment. Hitoka turned quickly to her to see her checking her phone. “We better hurry, or we’ll miss the next train!”

They began to run to the station, Yui’s more athletic body faster, while Hitoka’s short legs couldn’t carry her as quickly. She started to fear she’d lose the two of them in the crowd as she lagged more and more behind, until she felt Kiyoko grab her hand and pull her along, as she was being pulled along by Yui holding her hand. Hitoka felt like her legs were moving on their own, afraid she was going to trip over them with how fast they were being forced to move, but they managed to make it to the platform without any incident and with 5 minutes to spare.

“Is it… important… to catch this train…?” Hitoka asked between pants, hands on knees as she leant over to catch her breath. “Isn’t… there another one… after…?”

“There is,” Yui answered, not as out of breath as Hitoka as she was used to this kind of running from when she used to play volleyball. “But then we’d have to wait around, and nobody wants to do that.”

Hitoka nodded with a shrug in agreement, and reached into her bag to grab a water bottle.

“You okay, Shimizu?” Yui asked. Kiyoko was also leaning over with her hands on her knees to catch her breath, but she raised a hand to let Yui know she was fine and coolly stood up straight, seemingly okay. Hitoka, whose heart was beating rapidly and breath still coming up short to the point she felt like she was going to die, looked at her with both envy and admiration.

She realised if she was going to be a manager of an athletic club, then she should work on getting fit to keep up too!

“Oh, here’s the train!” Yui called out to the two of them and they ushered inside once the train came to a stop by the platform and opened it’s doors. They quickly claimed seats, grateful that the train wasn’t that busy during late afternoon on a Saturday.

The sun had already begun to set by the time they reached their stop, and by the time they made it out of the convenient store with a few bags full of snacks and drinks, it had almost set completely. The three of them made idle chatter as they followed Yui to her house. Hitoka looked around, unfamiliar with the neighbourhood but if she were to describe it in one word, it was quaint. The houses weren’t remarkable or large, and there was a fair bit of greenery. Hitoka thought to herself that if she were ever to move out of the high-rise apartment she lived in with her mother, that she’d want to move into a house in a neighbourhood like this. Although that’d probably not be until she married, whenever that would be.

“Here we are,” Yui said, stopping in front of a compact, two-storey house that was painted beige with a white door and window frames decorated with planter boxes full of brightly coloured flowers.

“You have such a nice place, Michimiya-senpai!” Hitoka exclaimed. Yui chuckled sheepishly as she begun to unlock the front door.

“Thank you! Although it’s rather small,” said Yui. “You should see Shimizu’s place. It’s traditional, but it’s huge.”

Hitoka whipped her head around to look at Kiyoko wide-eyed in awe. She realised she hadn’t really ever visited her senior’s house before, despite how many months they’ve known each other, and yet despite only knowing Yui for a day, she was now stepping inside her home.

Kiyoko shrugged. “It’s not that big, really.”

“I’m home,” Yui called out, taking off her shoes.

“Sorry for the intrusion,” Hitoka and Kiyoko said as they took off their shoes in suit.

There was the sound of footsteps and Yui’s mother appeared, greeting her daughter, welcoming Kiyoko back and cheerfully introducing herself to Hitoka, who nervously introduced herself and bowed so far down in greeting it was looking more like an apology. Yui’s mother laughed gently and told her to relax and to make herself at home.

Yui’s mother was a short lady and slightly plump with a soft, kind face and warm eyes, and she could definitely see the resemblance between mother and daughter. She was totally different from Hitoka’s own mother, and somehow she found herself wondering if they’d get along. Well, her mother might _seem_ cold and stern, but she still was kind and loving with Hitoka.

Everything in Yui’s home felt warm and cosy, and a little old-school, almost like a little cottage in those western movies Hitoka has seen. Totally different from Hitoka’s apartment, where most of the furniture and interior was contemporary and modern, sleek and simple. Her mother had a natural flair and eye for design, and knew what looked good with what without looking cluttered.

She began to wonder what Kiyoko’s home might look like and if it was completely different from both Hitoka’s and Yui’s homes. She hopes she’ll get to find out sometime soon.

Hitoka followed Yui upstairs with Kiyoko as Yui’s mother told them dinner would be ready soon. Yui let them into her room, which was small and tidy, but large enough to fit the three of them.

“Feel free to take off your bags and coats and leave them wherever,” Yui said after they put their plastic bags on her small tea table. Hitoka placed her coat on top of her bag by the foot of Yui’s bed, and Kiyoko placed hers right next to it. Yui then grabbed a few cushions from her bed and placed them on the floor around the tea table for them to sit and they began taking out the snacks and drinks, discussing which ones they should have first, and which ones they should save for later.

Hitoka insisted on saving the marshmallows later, but they absolutely had to roast them! Yui said she’d rather have them in a hot chocolate, and Kiyoko suggested they could still do both. But they all agreed they should definitely have the potato chips, popcorn, chocolate and the mixed bag of lollies for movie time later, and the doritos could be saved for nachos.

Yui’s mother then opened the door, carrying a tray of glasses.

“Some iced tea for you girls,” she said cheerfully, and Yui moved some snacks so she could place them on the table. “You better not be eating those before dinner!”

“Mom!” Yui whined. “Of course we’re not!”

“Good,” she stood up straight and scanned the room. “To think, I constantly nag my daughter to clean her room and all it took for her to finally do it was some friends coming over.”

Yui’s cheeks burned red as her mother laughed and exited the room, telling them she’d call when dinner was ready.

“I was just thinking your room was tidier than usual,” Kiyoko chuckled. “Trying to impress Hitoka-chan?”

“Well, it’s the first time she’s been in my room!” Yui retorted.

Hitoka laughed sheepishly, sipping her iced tea. “I… I don’t mind…”

“Michimiya here always has her clothes all over her bed - which is always unmade - or the floor, and her desk is usually untidy with empty glasses and chip packets,” Kiyoko told Hitoka, like she was pretending to be a scolding Mom but the amusement in her voice was apparent.

“Shimizu! I don’t want Hitoka-chan thinking I’m a slob!”

“It’s okay, Michimiya,” Kiyoko reassured with a smile. “It adds charm to your character.”

Yui pouted, puffing up her cheeks in annoyance. Hitoka smiled shyly and sipped her ice tea quietly, feeling a little awkward being outside their banter like this. Once again the feeling of simply being an intruder within Yui’s and Kiyoko’s friendship came back, and there was an awful, heavy feeling in her gut. But almost as if they could tell - or maybe it seriously was just the coincidence of the timing - Yui turned to Hitoka and included her in the conversation.

“I’m sure you can relate though, right Hitoka-chan?” Yui almost pleaded. Hitoka pressed her lips together and shook her head.

“Sorry, but I always keep my room tidy,” Hitoka said. “Mess and things being unorganized make me nervous… so I always try to make sure everything is in it’s place.”

Yui wailed and playfully hit Hitoka’s shoulder again and again. “Don’t make me look so bad, Hitoka-chan!”

“S-So-” Hitoka was about to apologise when she realised Yui was smiling, almost giving way to laughter, and Kiyoko was giggling behind her hand as well. Slowly, the corners of her mouth stretched into a small smile and Hitoka laughed along with them, a small chuckle at first, then out loud as the others’ laughter grew as well and it was like with every shake of her shoulders, Hitoka’s worries and insecurities fell away bit by bit.

Their conversation continued, talking about almost anything and everything, from the gifts they bought today, to the movie, and what the coffee at the cafe was like, to that weird old man on the train who seemed to be in his own world. Before they knew it, Yui’s mother opened the door again and told the girls to come downstairs for dinner. They stood up and followed her down to the dining area to find that Yui’s mother had prepared nothing short of a banquet.

“It all looks so good!” Hitoka praised.

“Well, since my daughter brought friends over, I had to go all out,” Yui’s mother said proudly, hands on hips.

“Mom, you’re acting like it’s some kind of special occasion,” Yui said with a roll of her eyes. “I bring Mao over all the time.”  
Hitoka wondered who Mao was, when she remembered the tall girl with the ponytail that was always with Yui. They must be close, best friends even.

“I know, but Hitoka here has never been here before, so we must give her a warm welcome, right?”

Yui grinned, turning to Hitoka and placing a hand on her shoulder. “Yeah, you’re right.”

Hitoka felt her cheeks go pink, slightly embarrassed but incredibly touched. They all sat around the dinner table.  Hitoka next to Shimizu and opposite Yui’s mother, who asked one question after the other about her as they ate. Hitoka answered them, albeit nervously, and Kiyoko and Yui  joined in the conversation too, telling Yui’s mother what they knew about Hitoka. It felt odd, being the centre of attention like this. Hitoka didn’t know if she was flattered or downright nervous enough to bolt right on out of there. Her heart started beating fast and her face felt hot, but… she was happy. As odd as it was, she was genuinely enjoying herself, and there was a warm and uplifting feeling in the pit of her stomach that she knew wasn’t from the food - although it probably helped, too.

When dinner was over, Yui’s mother shooed them away from the table so she could clean up, refusing any help Hitoka tried to offer, even so much as bringing dishes to the sink. Instead she followed Yui back up the stairs and into her room and they decided to change into their pajamas then.

“Did you guys want to set up futons in my room or in the living room?” Asked Yui after she slid her pajama bottoms on. “If we do it in the living room we can just fall asleep there after we watch movies. We’ll probably be too tired to climb back up the stairs.”

“Good idea,” agreed Kiyoko. Hitoka nodded, but she couldn’t really take her eyes of Yui.

It was difficult to notice earlier due to all the layers she was wearing, but now in her pajamas, Hitoka could see. She could see everything and in a fit of insecurity, her hands began feeling her own chest and hips. Flat, barely a curve. Yui’s body was more sturdy, unlike Kiyoko’s which was slender, due to all the volleyball she’s played since middle school and had curvy hips and an ample chest to go with it. Something told Hitoka that Yui was an early bloomer. She felt like such a little girl between such womanly figures.

“Is everything okay, Hitoka-chan?” Kiyoko’s voice cut through her thoughts and Hitoka’s head shot up so fast like she was suddenly a deer caught in headlights.

“Ah, no- I mean, I’m fine!” She stammered. “I was just thinking… that Michimiya-senpai has a really nice body…”

“Oh!” Yui was caught off-guard, eyes wide and blinking. She quickly recovered tho and waved her hands around. “Th-thank you but it’s not really… I mean, people keep saying my thighs are sturdy and big…”

“Only natural from the volleyball you play,” Kiyoko reassured.

“Yeah, but…!”

“It’s so much more maturer than mine… Shimizu-senpai’s too…” Hitoka mumbled hanging her head. Yui and Kiyoko fell silent, and Hitoka could feel them looking at her, maybe with pity.

“Come on now, Hitoka-chan,” Kiyoko soothed. “You’re beautiful just the way you are. You too, Michimiya.”

Yui was taken aback once more before chuckling sheepishly. “Thanks, I guess. Also, Shimizu is right, Hitoka-chan. You’re adorable!”

Hitoka felt her face burn, embarrassed and overwhelmed, but happy about the compliments nonetheless.

“Th-thank yo- ah!” Hitoka was cut off by Yui and Kiyoko affectionately patting her head all of a sudden.

“Very adorable indeed,” Kiyoko said. Hitoka swore she felt steam coming out of her ears from how hot her face was burning.

“Look at her, she’s all flustered!” Yui exclaimed. “Adorable!”

She swung her arms around Hitoka in an embrace, but Kiyoko, more reserved, just continued to pat Hitoka. Hitoka almost stiffened at Yui’s hug, completely caught off-guard, but soon enough Hitoka brought her own arms up to hug Yui back and buried her face in Yui’s shoulder out of pure, overwhelming embarrassment and giddiness.

“You guys…!” Hitoka wailed.

Yui pulled back. “Come on now, let’s go set up the futons.”

“R-Right.”

Hitoka and Shimizu followed Yui to the linen closet where they kept their futons, pillows and blankets, and each carried their own downstairs to the living room to set them up in front of the T.V. After they were done, Yui made Hitoka and Shimizu wait while she went back upstairs and come back with the bags of snacks and dumped them all over the futon.

“Just make sure we don’t make too much a mess or Mum’ll make me clean them,” Yui warned.

“You’re too right!” Yui’s mother’s voice echoed from the kitchen. Hitoka giggled while Yui whined back to her mom before sitting back down on the futons.

“Anyway, what movies you guys wanna watch?” Yui asked them. “I got a whole bunch in the cabinet here…”

Yui leaned over to open the drawer cabinet under the T.V. to reveal stacks of DVDs all lined up against one another. Hitoka and Kiyoko looked through them, taking out which ones they’d like to watch. Just like at the cinema earlier, Kiyoko chose the heist movies, while Hitoka chose the Disney movies. Yui argued they should definitely watch a rom-com now since it’s a sleepover, but Kiyoko pulled a face. Hitoka tried to keep peace by saying she didn’t really mind what they watch, but once again, no one could say no to a Disney movie, so they decided to watch those all night, starting with Aladdin.

Yui quickly turned off the living room lights and popped the DVD into the player. Hitoka sat between Kiyoko and Yui as they opened up a packet of chips and lollies and watched the movie. About 10 minutes in, Yui’s mother peered into the living room and called out to her daughter.

“I’m going upstairs to get ready for bed,” she said. “If you use the kitchen, please clean up after yourselves. Goodnight.”

“Yes, Mom,” Yui responded. “G’night!”

Hitoka and Kiyoko said their goodnights as well before turning back to the movie. After the footsteps from Yui’s mother walking up the stairs subsided, save from the noises of the T.V. and the sound of chip packets rustling and the crunching of chips being eaten, the house became eerily quiet. Hitoka suddenly became hyper-aware she was in someone else’s house. Nothing was familiar, and she really only knew Yui for a day. Was it okay for her to be here, even though she didn’t know Yui that well? What if her mother thought she was being imposing. Oh God, what if she secretly hated Hitoka for being so rude and never wanted Yui to bring her over ever again?

“Hitoka-chan, you’re being jittery,” Kiyoko quietly points out. “Is everything okay?”

“Are you cold?” Yui asks. “We’ve turned the heater on, so…”

Hitoka shook her head. “No, I’m fine, honest! It’s just…”

“Just what?”

“It’s nothing. I’m just being silly,” Hitoka said with a small chuckle, so Kiyoko and Yui wouldn’t press further. They gave her a short, incredulous look then with a muttered _‘if you say so,’_ they turned back to the movie.

Yeah, actually, Hitoka was just being silly. She was invited here and Yui’s mother was so kind and welcoming to her. Everything might still be unfamiliar but it wasn’t really uncomfortable. Not when she had two good friends besides her watching Disney movies, even if she only knew one of them for a day.

Aladdin came to an end, and they agreed to watch Hitoka’s favorite, The Little Mermaid, next. But first, now that Yui’s mother is out of the kitchen, it’s time to make popcorn and nachos!

Being as quiet as possible so as to not deserve the sleeping mother upstairs, Yui grabbed from cupboards and the fridge everything they needed to make the nachos, placing them on the counter.

“Okay so, you gotta layer it good like this… corn chips, cheese, corn chips, cheese,” Yui demonstrated to Hitoka, who looked on with awe.

“I’ve never really had nachos before, I’m so excited!” Hitoka exclaimed. Yui grinned at her.

“It’ll change your life, trust me. Then, pop it into the microwave so it gets nice and hot and the cheese melts…”

Kiyoko started pouring the popcorn kernels into the small pot on the stove and the noise attracted Hitoka’s attention. “Oh, you’re making the popcorn, Shimizu-senpai?”

Kiyoko nodded quietly.

“Shimizu makes the best popcorn. I don’t know how she does it,” Yui said. “She never burns it, and it always comes out so tasty.”

“It’s nothing, really,” Kiyoko mumbled, pink tinting her cheeks. Hitoka giggled.

“As expected of Shimizu-senpai!”

“Oh, it’s done!” Yui quickly took the plate out of the microwave and placed it back on the counter. “So now, you gotta top it with salsa, guacamole and sour cream.”

Hitoka scooped out the condiments from their containers and plopped them on top of the corn chips as Yui told her to. Yui cheered when it was done, giving Hitoka a pat on the head well done. Hitoka chuckled sheepishly, feeling slightly proud, even if all she did was put condiments on something.

“Popcorn is done too,” Kiyoko said, presenting them with a large bowl of perfectly popped popcorn.

“See, told you Shimizu is a goddess at popcorn making!” Yui said.

“L-Like I said, it’s not a big deal…”

Kiyoko started to fidget and avert her eyes, the pink in her cheeks coming back. Hitoka had never really seen her like this before. Did the beautiful and amazing and cool Kiyoko Shimizu get… shy and embarrassed when complimented? Hitoka couldn’t help but grin a little.

“Alright, let’s go!” Yui lead them back to the living room and pressed play on the remote as soon as they had all settled back onto the futons with their newly made snacks. Kiyoko and Yui giggled as Hitoka sang along to every song, knowing all the words and she lowered her head in embarrassment.

“The Little Mermaid is my favourite…” she explained, muttering. “I used to watch it all the time when I was little.”

“That’s adorable,” said Yui with a grin. “Mine is Beauty and The Beast.”

“I like Peter Pan,” Kiyoko chimed in.

“Let’s watch those after, then!” Hitoka suggested excitedly.

“Yeah, okay!” agreed Yui, while Kiyoko nodded.

They watched the rest of the movie in silence save for the munching of snacks, which ran out about three-quarters in. When the movie was done, Yui held up the bag of marshmallows. She didn’t have to say anything for the other girls to get it and without a word, the three of them made their way to the kitchen again.

Yui poured milk into a pan to make the hot chocolate. Kiyoko opened the packet of marshmallows and Hitoka wasted no time putting one at the end of a fork and turned on the burner next to the one Yui was using, roasting her marshmallow against the flame. She blew on it once it caught on fire, leaving a slightly charcoaled layer that Hitoka peeled off with her front teeth, before eating the rest of the gooey and warm center.

“Oh, this is the best!” She exclaimed, hand on cheek. “I haven’t done this in a while…”

Yui looked at her and laughed. “That good, huh?”

“Something about roasted marshmallows just makes me so happy!”

Kiyoko begun to roast her own marshmallow. “Agreed. Something about it is so satisfying but I can’t put my finger on what.”

“Well, don’t roast them all,” Yui warned. “I want some to put in my hot chocolate.”

“Sure, but do you want a roasted one, Michimiya-senpai?” Hitoka asked, offering the one on her fork.

“Well, I can’t really say no, can I?” Yui grinned, and peeled it off the fork and shoved it straight into her mouth. “Oh, it really is so good! I haven’t had roasted marshmallows in so long, either.”

They continued roasting marshmallows until the hot chocolate was done, and Yui poured them a mug each. Hitoka put two marshmallows in each one and Kiyoko placed whipped cream on top. They each took a mug, sipping as they made their way back to the living room.

“This is really good hot chocolate, Michimiya-senpai!” said Hitoka.

Yui chuckled sheepishly. “Thank you, Hitoka-chan… Oh!”

“W-what?” Hitoka was suddenly caught off guard with how intently Yui was looking at her, until she giggled.

“You have whipped cream on your nose,” she said and Hitoka’s finger immediately flew to her nose to wipe it off. “It was cute.”

Hitoka’s face went pink and Yui giggled again, as did Kiyoko.

“Come on, let’s go,” Kiyoko said, gesturing towards the futon.

They sat back down and Yui exchanged The Little Mermaid for Beauty And The Beast in the DVD player and pressed play. They silently sipped their hot chocolates as they watched, placing their empty mugs on the coffee table that was pushed aside to make room for the futons. About 10 minutes into the movie, Yui suddenly piped up.

“Hey, do… do you think Sawamura will like my present I got him?”

Hitoka and Kiyoko both turned to look at her.

“You mean the cute strap of the bear with the ball?” Hitoka asked. Yui nodded. “Of course he will! It’s adorable!”

“Yeah but…”

“But…?” Kiyoko raised an eyebrow.

“Aren’t cute phone straps something a girlfriend gets a boyfriend? Not a friend.”

“But you want to be his girlfriend, no?”

Yui immediately whacked Kiyoko with a pillow, who threw up her hands in defense but it didn’t do much to prevent her glasses being knocked askew.

“No!” Yui exclaimed but her red face gave her away.

The truth finally dawned on Hitoka as she put the pieces together.

“Michimiya-senpai…” she began, “Do you… do you have a crush on Sawamura-senpai?”

Yui’s eyes went wide and her hands immediately went to cover her face.

“No! No I don’t!” She protested, her voice muffled behind her hands. “We’ve just known each other since middle school, is all!”

“Your behaviour isn’t very convincing, you know,” said Kiyoko, smiling knowingly as she adjusted her glasses. Yui groaned.

“Nooo…” she wailed, turning her head from side-to-side.

“Are you going to confess?” Hitoka asked.

“No way, no way, no way!” Yui’s head shook even faster now.

“Well, we are third-years. You should think about doing it sometime soon,” Kiyoko said softly, her voice almost sad. Hitoka suddenly felt sad too. The third-years graduating soon was something everyone always knew, but sometimes you got reminded and suddenly the sorrow clenched at your chest and you wanted nothing more than to cry. But Hitoka held it in. Still, her hands couldn’t help but grip at the sheets at the thought of what little time she had left with Kiyoko and Yui now.

Yui dropped her hands slightly so they rested at her cheeks. She looked thoughtful and sad for a moment before she looked up, almost accusingly at Kiyoko and Hitoka.

“Well, what about you two?” She said. “I bet you like someone too!”

Hitoka’s gaze automatically went to Kiyoko, genuinely interested if she really did actually like someone. The idea of it was weird for some reason - like Kiyoko was the one people fell in love _with,_ not her being the one to fall in love. Like she was this untouchable Goddess.

Kiyoko pushed her hair behind her ears with her fingers and shrugged.

“No, not really,” she said simply.

“Oh come on,” Yui whined. “I can’t be the only one. Azumane? What about Sugawara?”

Kiyoko shrugged again. “They’re nice boys, but I honestly don’t have any feelings for anyone at the moment.”

Yui pouted. “How am I supposed to tease you back for all the times you teased me about Sawamura?”

Kiyoko smiled. “Sorry.”

“But Shimizu-senpai…” Hitoka spoke up. “You have so many admirers. You have a long line of guys who’d love to have you as a girlfriend. You could go out with anyone you wanted!”

“But I don’t want to,” Kiyoko flatly stated. “None of them truly like me for me, anyway. Why would I be interested in that?”

Hitoka looked thoughtfully to the side. Kiyoko had a point. All her admirers, they’d probably barely said a word to her. They were just interested in her looks. Of course her looks weren’t the only thing going for her. She was smart, and kind, and a little bit shy and awkward sometimes, but could also be teasing and playful. Barely any of them knew that. All they saw her as was a sexy, beautiful Goddess, cool and mysterious. Hitoka was even guilty of first thinking that about her when they met. And while Hitoka still admired her, she knew Kiyoko was more than that.

“Even making friends with other girls is hard sometimes,” Kiyoko admits. “They either admire you too much and you can’t be on equal footing, or they see you as a rival and want nothing to do with you.”

She hugged her knees and looked ahead sadly, the lights from the T.V. of the movie long-forgotten making shadows dance upon her figure.

“That’s why I’m so happy that… Hitoka-chan and Michimiya… are my friends…”

There was a pause where Hitoka and Yui looked at each other, then Yui wrapped her arms around Kiyoko and Hitoka did the same.

“Aw, Shimizu,” Yui cooed. “We love you, y’know?”

“Yeah,” Hitoka agreed. “We do.”

Kiyoko smiled. “Thank you.”

Hitoka never realised. Kiyoko really was lonely despite being popular, wasn’t she? Just because she was beautiful didn’t mean she wasn’t short of company. In fact, her beauty was what probably slightly isolated her in the first place.

“But what about Hitoka-chan?”

“Huh?” Hitoka pulled back, looking at Kiyoko in surprise.

“Do _you_ like anyone?” For some reason, there was a knowing smile playing on her lips.

“Eh? Ah, n-no, not really!” Hitoka waved her hands about.

Kiyoko hummed.

“There isn’t!”

“I believe you, it’s just…”

“Just what?”

Suddenly, Yui’s eyes went wide, like she had an epiphany.

“You mean…?” She mumbled to Kiyoko, who nodded. Then Yui giggled.

“W-what? What is it?” Hitoka whined, feeling a little left out of whatever it is the other girls knew.

“Well, Shimizu only told me it’s a possibility, based on her observations,” Yui explained. “But… well, there _may_ be someone who might like you!”

Hitoka’s eyes went wide and her cheeks flushed. “W-w-w-what!? No way! That’s impossible!”

“Well, it’s not confirmed or anything,” said Kiyoko. “But it’s just something I may have noticed.”

“Th-that can’t be,” Hitoka stuttered, her heart pounding. “I-I m-mean, w-who would even l-like someone like m-me?”

“Why not?” Yui said. “You’re cute!”

“You’re clever and kind too,” Kiyoko added.

“N-no way… impossible!” Hitoka started shaking her head frantically and her hands began to shake. “Not me, no way, no way!”

“Uh oh.”

“We may have accidentally freaked her out.”

Before Hitoka knew it, the other girls’ arms came around her to hold her steady, one hand rubbed her back while another rubbed her shoulders. Hitoka remembered to breathe, doing her best to remember techniques she’s learnt on combating anxiety until she finally began to calm down.

“S-sorry,” she muttered.

“It’s okay,” Kiyoko reassured. “I never meant to freak you out like that. I’m sorry.”

Hitoka shook her head. “No, it’s just… no one’s ever liked me before and the idea of it is just hard to imagine!”

“Of course it is,” Yui said. “It’s always hard to imagine someone liking you, especially the way you like them.”

“Sawamura?”

Yui nodded. “It’s hard to believe that he’d ever see me as anything but a friend…”

“The way I see it,” Kiyoko stated, “is if he doesn’t like you back, then he may not be worth it.”

Yui lowers her head.

“But you’ll never know unless you tell him.”

“But if he likes me, why doesn’t he confess first?” Yui argued.

“What if he lacks the courage, like you?” Kiyoko said. Yui fell quiet then, unable to think of an argument.

Then she groaned, pulled apart from Hitoka and fell back on the futon. “Romance is so hard,” she whined.

“Yep,” Kiyoko agreed.

“A little,” chimed in Hitoka.

“If only real life was more like Disney movies. Everything is just so formulaic and easy.”

Their gazes turned back to the movie, already reaching the climax.

“Oh no, we missed out on so much!” Hitoka cried. “And you wanted to watch it, Michimiya-senpai…”

“Oh, don’t worry about it,” Yui said, pushing herself up. “I’ve seen it countless times. In any case…” Her arms came around Hitoka’s and Kiyoko’s shoulders and she pulled them close. “Who needs romance when I have you guys!”

Hitoka and Kiyoko giggled.

“Agreed,” said Kiyoko.

“Yeah!” exclaimed Hitoka.

They hugged each other, laughing until they couldn’t anymore, and watched the end of the movie. When it was done, Yui changed it over for Peter Pan. At this point, the girls had snuggled up under their blankets, their heads resting on the pillows as they watched. Tiredness crept up on them suddenly, no one having the energy to say anything anymore. About half-way through the movie, Hitoka found that her eyes were feeling heavy and she couldn’t keep them open. As she drifted off, she overheard Kiyoko and Yui whisper something but she couldn’t make out what it was and before she knew it, sleep took over.

She was rustled awake in the morning by the smell of pancakes and quiet chatter next to her and as she opened her eyes, slowly, blinking, she was greeted with two smiling faces looking down on her.

“Good morning, Hitoka-chan.”

“Morning!”

“Morn’,” Hitoka mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

“Did you sleep well?” Kiyoko asked. Hitoka nodded, slowly sat up and stretched.

“Mom got up and started making pancakes for us,” Yui said, grinning excitedly.

“Smells so good…” Hitoka mumbled again, still seemingly asleep. Kiyoko laughed.

“Hitoka-chan always takes a while to wake up.”

Hitoka yawned as if on cue. “No, I’m awake.”

Yui laughed. “Don’t worry Hitoka-chan, I totally understand. Not all of us can be early birds like Shimizu.”

Suddenly Yui’s mother’s voice called out to them, telling them breakfast was ready. The other girls stood up, but Hitoka, still tired, yawned again just as she was about to lift herself up. Kiyoko and Yui grabbed an arm each and helped pull Hitoka up, who stretched once more and began to trudge behind the other girls towards the dining table. It wasn’t until a plate of pancakes was placed in front of her did she seem to finally perk up. It smelt so good, and Hitoka couldn’t wait to dig in. She couldn’t remember the last time she had a pancake that wasn’t a crepe from the shop by the station. Hitoka practically felt herself drool and when she finally took her first bite, she felt like she was in heaven. It tasted just as good as it smelt, and topped with strawberries and ice-cream and syrup, it was even better.

“Mom makes the best pancakes, doesn’t she?” Yui said, nudging Hitoka. Hitoka nodded, her mouth too full to say anything. Yui’s mother grinned proudly and asked Hitoka if she wanted any more. Hitoka nodded, but didn’t realise how full she already was and couldn’t finish the extra one she was just given.

Once they were all done, Yui’s mother shooed them away from the table again so she could clean up. The girls made their way back to the living room, and decided to start packing up the futons. Yui noticed the three mugs left over on the coffee table and insisted that Hitoka go take them to the kitchen so that way her mom won’t get mad that they didn’t clean them last night. Nervously, Hitoka handed them over to Yui’s mother, who smiled at her but tutted with a muttered “Oh, that daughter of mine.”

After the futons were put away and the living room tidied, the girls began to change out of their pajamas and get ready for the day. Kiyoko insisted on brushing Hitoka’s hair for her and even tied it up in the half-ponytail to the side like she usually wore. Hitoka wondered if this is what having a big sister felt like, and wondered if that was who Kiyoko was becoming for her. She didn’t mind it one bit. She rather liked it.

After they were done getting ready, they headed off, saying goodbye to Yui’s mother who told Hitoka it was nice to meet her and that she was welcome anytime. Hitoka thanked her profusely for her hospitality before leaving. Yui lead them back to the station and they waited together on a bench for the train back to the city.

“Thank you for coming, Hitoka-chan,” Yui said, smiling sincerely. “Shimizu always talked about you whenever we talked and I thought I might as well meet your properly, since Shimizu spoke so highly of you, plus you’re also the manager of the boy’s club.”

Hitoka turned to Kiyoko. “You told Michimiya-senpai about me?”

Kiyoko pushed up her glasses. “Of course I did.”

Hitoka’s cheeks went pink.

“Oh. Um, thank you…” She turned back to Yui. “Thank you for inviting me. It was really fun meeting you and hanging out with you.”

“Hey, no problem! I had fun too.” Yui grinned widely at Hitoka and Hitoka couldn’t help but grin back. “We need to totally do it again sometime.”

“Definitely!”

Moments later, the train pulled up into station.

“Time to go,” Kiyoko said.

“Yep,” Hitoka stood up with Kiyoko and turned back to Yui, waving. “See you!”

“See you guys at school!” Yui waved back.

Hitoka and Kiyoko stepped onto the train, and moved to a window so they could continue waving goodbye to Yui. The train’s doors began to close and it slowly left the station, but Hitoka didn’t sit down until Yui was completely out of sight.

“I told you you’d like each other a lot,” Kiyoko said. “You and Michimiya.”

Hitoka chuckled sheepishly. “I really was nervous about it at first, but she’s so nice!”

“See?”

“Well, it’s not like I didn’t believe you, it’s just…”

“Just what?”

“You’re both third-years, so I just wondered how I’d fit in with you guys, but… I ended up having a really good time!”

Kiyoko smiled. “I’m glad.”

Hitoka grinned back. Nothing more was said after and the two of them shared the rest of the train ride in complete silence until it finally reached the city. Hitoka and Kiyoko then went their separate ways, Kiyoko needing to catch another train back to her suburb, and Yachi needing to catch a bus back to her apartment complex not that far out of the city. Like with Yui, they promised to see each other for school tomorrow with a wave before heading to their destinations. But Hitoka only took a few steps before she turned around and ran back towards Kiyoko, giving her a hug.

Kiyoko seemed to be caught off guard for a moment but when Hitoka muttered, “Thank you for being my friend,” her hands came around Hitoka to hug her back.

After a tight squeeze, Hitoka pulled away and grinned at Kiyoko, who grinned back, her smile reaching her eyes. With another wave goodbye, Hitoka ran towards the direction of her bus stop, smiling all the way.

The bus arrived and Hitoka got on. She stared out the window as it took her home, thinking about the past day and how fun it was. How much Kiyoko and Yui did a good job of making her insecurities of not fitting in or of being unwanted obsolete without even knowing, because they really did genuinely liked her and wanted her around. It made her realise how strong her bond with Kiyoko has become since they met, and she was happy she was able to become friends with someone like Yui too.

Yeah.

They definitely had to hang out together again.

All three of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
